The Return of the Shadows
by Chylsy
Summary: YGO/HP
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is my first ever fanfic. I was told by a friend that this is fun and man is it. Judging by the others I've read, it is customary to tell you that I do not own Yu Gi Oh! of Harry Potter. And I do not. _

"Man that group of first years is insane. One of 'em is always talking into that pyramid necklace of his, and they're all just acting like that's completely normal," Ron said as he turned to Harry, "and look at their hair."

Harry looked up, nodded and looked back down at his lap. Ron, who had been laughing, quickly quieted himself and stared at Harry's scar. He saw that it was redder than normal, so it was probably hurting him.

Ron was about to say something but Hermione, who had just appeared at the table, cut him off, "Harry what's wrong, you look sick."

Harry looked up, shook his head, and left.

Hermione looked at Ron concernedly, but when they looked back up, they noticed that Harry was sitting with the first years who Ron had acknowledged earlier.

"What's he doing over there?" Hermione asked Ron who, in turn, shrugged as his ears turned red.

Hermione and Ron continued to stare, occasionally catching Harry's eye and before he would his head andavert his eyes.

The bell rang and Ron and Hermione rose and went their separate ways.

"Don't worry!" Ron called over his shoulder, "I'll get to the bottom of it."

Hermione heard, but did not answer, she was not so sure.

All through Divination, Harry had only shown his face once the entire class, only to had Trelawney a note before quickly rushing out the door and down the stairs. Never once glancing at Ron.

Ron decided that Hermione and he would have to ambush Harry in the common room that night. She agreed.

Later that night, in the common room, Ron and Hermione had been waiting for hours. The only reason that they had left was to go to dinner. Harry _had _been at dinner, but he was with the odd first years again and left when Ron and Hermione approached them. They had no idea where Harry had disappeared to.

_So this is my first chapter. You may find it slow, because I did (slightly) writing it. It's probably because I'm biased and am a bit more into Yu Gi Oh! than Harry Potter and didn't really start much action and humor until the Yu Gi Oh! characters come in. Also, if there are any FP people, this is also on a different site. However, I would like to change it up for the differrent sites, though. I'm open to suggestions._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I still don't own Harry Potter or Yugioh.

Harry was staring around at the table when he saw Ron and Hermione. He did his best to ignore them; they wouldn't understand.

"So what do you guys know about Voldemort? Why did you come here to see me specifically?"

The tall, blond-haired one with a Brooklyn accent spoke up, "we know that you're not supposed to say his name." The tallest one with the gravity defying white coat grunted, followed by a smug chuckle.

"Really, Wheeler?"

The small one with the odd spiky blond, purple, and red hair, the only one whose name Harry still remembered spoke softly so as to not interrupt Wheeler and the alleged "ass face"'s argument, "Kaiba's not really into what he believe to be a superstition. Quite honestly, I'm not sure why he's even here."

Harry watched the exchange that involved a lot of name calling and insulting about Wheeler's lack of ability in some strange sport called "Duel Monsters".

Once Yugi finally calmed Wheeler down, they went back to their discussion.

"But you do um….." Harry struggled to remember the tall kid's name.

"Kaiba, remember that next time, kid."

"Right. Kaiba," the name sounded weird in his mouth, "you do know about Voldemort, though."

"Yes, I know about your… myth."

"Kaiba, you might wanna stop it with that, this seems important," the young, handsome, white-haired boy spoke, finally, from Yugi's left side.

"Shut up, Bakura," Kaiba growled to Yugi's shoulder.

Bakura ignored him and looked at Harry, "I know something's going on. I used to live near here. I remember the unexplainable terror for us…."

"Muggles?" Harry offered.

"Yes, it was cold and frightening. When we got here, I felt it again."

Yugi and the others, even the stubborn Kaiba, fell silent. Harry was looked at Bakura's nose before saying, very hurriedly, "umm.. . my friends are probably waiting for me," and he rushed out of the dining hall.

The others got up to follow.


End file.
